Wreck Me
by xiuhoney
Summary: Just a Minseok whose too upset about being an omega and an alpha Lu Han whose too eager to stick his dick on to that beautiful being's buns. Xiuhan obviously. BL. ABO/omegaverse/wolf!AU. knotting.
1. Chapter 1

Lu Han merasa panas.

Ia merasakannya bukan karena suhu ruangan yang kini tengah naik atau panas dari kopi yang baru saja di pesannya. Ia merasa panas karena satu orang tertentu di ruangan itu. Satu orang yang kini tengah menggugah hasratnya. Jelas sekali laki-laki yang berada tak jauh darinya itu adalah omega. Tidak ada omega yang bisa memancarkan feromon sekuat ini, _except if they're in heat_.

Menjadi seorang Alpha bukanlah hal yang mudah jika kau bertemu dengan omega yang sedang dalam masa periodenya. Butuh segala upaya untuk menahan diri agar kau tidak melompat dan menindih tubuh itu dan mengklaimnya di tempat itu dan saat itu juga. Lu Han _memang_ bisa saja melakukannya, _but, no thanks_. Dia bukanlah seorang alpha rendahan yang tidak memiliki moral seperti serigal-serigala lainnya yang sejak tadi memandang sosok omega itu dengan pandangan lapar yang siap menerkam.

Sangat jelas bahwa omega itu lupa memakai _Supressant-_nya, hingga membuat feromonnya menyebar ke seluruh sudut ruangan _cafe_, tempat di mana para serigala buas berkumpul mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada mangsanya.

_What an idiot_, pikir Lu Han.

Tak ingin membuat penderitaannya semakin berlanjut, ia bersiap akan pergi dari tempat itu saat gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti begitu melihat wajah sang omega-yang-sedang-dalam-masa-periodenya menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan. Lu Han membeku melihat wajah itu, dan entah kenapa si omega juga melakukan hal yang sama saat temannya itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Dan sebelum Lu Han mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya, omega dengan wajah oh-begitu-indahnya itu segera bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya dan pergi dari tempat itu dalam sekejap. Membuat Lu Han menggeram tanpa sadar, yang lantas ia sadari terdengar dari sudut ruangan lainnya.

Ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan mengambil gelasnya yang masih hangat. Jelas di alam sadarnya, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah cantik itu.

###

_Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau sampai lupa memakai supressant-mu!_

Kim Minseok, mahasiswa literatur hampir menjambak rambutnya karena frustasi akibat amnesia singkat yangyang sempat ia alami selama perjalan menuju asrama. Pasalnya, sudah seminggu ini ia tak pernah melupakan _heat-control-_nya, dan disaat ia sudah memesan kopi favoritnya setelah menunggu berjam-jam di cafe tempat Kyungsoo bekerja, laki-laki dengan mata burung hantu itu harus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa hampir—tidak, semua—alpha menatap Minseok dengan pandangan sangat lapar. Dan sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkannya, ia pun bergegas pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan kopinya yang belum sempat ia minum.

Hidup dalam sebuah perkumpulan besar yang berisikan berbagai macam status, membuat Minseok sedikit merasa kesal dan jengkel sebenarnya. ia sudah bosan dengan banyaknya alpha rendahan yang berkeliaran di kampusnya, dan beta yang bertindak semaunya, memandang omega sebagai ras yang paling rendah dan hanya berperan sebagai pelacur di kelompok mereka. Sangat jelas bila Minseok, yang sebenarnya adalah omega itu sendiri, merasa semua hal itu sungguh tidak adil bagi dirinya dan rasnya.

Bila dilihat betapa pentingnya peran omega di perkumpulannya, tentu seharusnya omega berada di puncak teratas dalam status yang telah ditentukan. Omega adalah ras yang jarang dan sangat berguna untuk memperbanyak keturunan. Tanpa adanya omega, perkumpulan mereka tidak akan sebanyak ini, bukan?

Minseok mendengus begitu memikirkan status omeganya yang tentu saja masih dianggap yang paling rendah, meskipun berapa kali ia mengeluarkan argumennya yang terdengar lemah itu.

Tetap berjalan tanpa menghentikan langkahnya sekali pun, Minseok meltototi salah seorang alpha dari tingkat bawah yang mencoba memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Inilah mengapa ia sangat benci menjadi omega. Kau tidak akan bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas jika sedang dalam masa periode. Dan ia harus mengalami itu setiap tiga bulan sekali. _What a nightmare_.

Setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya memasuki kamar, Minseok segera melemparkan badannya ke ranjang dan berteriak sangat keras di bantal. kesal, kesal, kesalllll! Ia sangat kesal dan jengkel, dan marah karena dirinya adalah seorang omega, dan itu sungguh menyebalkan. Seandainya bisa memilih, ia ingin dilahirkan sebagai alpha atau beta. Ia tidak ingin di pandang rendah dan ditatap dengan pandangan nafsu saat ia sedang dalam periodenya. Ugh! Semua yang harus di alami oleh omega sepertinya sungguh membuatnya muak. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Jadi, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah menangis dalam bantalnya yang tidak bersalah, meratapi kesedihannya, dan tertidur pulas setelah membuat mata lebarnya membengkak karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

Seorang omega dalam periodenya memang sangat sensitif jika menyangkut perasaan.

###

A/N : uhm, haloooo /shy waves

Entah kenapa ada begitu banyak ide tentang xiuhan dan aku gak bisa berhenti untuk nuanginnya sekarang juga. Cerita ini masih dalam proses pengetikan sebenarnya. dan aku harap hanya membutuhkan dua chapter lagi untuk membuat cerita ini (dan juga _**error**_) menjadi tamat.

Jadi, _until the day_, _see u on... Monday, maybe?_ ;)


	2. Chapter 01

**p.s. sebenarnya aku ingin ngepost chap satunya hari senin aja. tp, karena dpt tanggapan bagus, jd kenapa ga sekalian aja. hahaha**

**even tho this is a short chap, at least its ur reward ^^ enjoy!**

**.**

Chapter 01

Lu Han benci bila harus mengerjakan tugas secara berkelompok. Ia malas jika harus menyesuaikan waktu dengan partner kerjanya, dan terlebih lagi, ia juga tak punya teman dekat di kelas itu. Semuanya sudah memiliki partner sendiri-sendiri, dan hanya dirinya saja yang duduk termangu tidak peduli.

Lu Han mendengus melihat kerumunan yang hanya peduli pada partnernya sendiri.

Lebih bagus baginya, sebenarnya. ia bisa mengerjakannya sesegera mungkin dan bisa secepatnya berlatih sepak bola tanpa harus membuat janji temu untuk mengerjakan tugas yang sebenarnya bisa ia selesaikan dalam sekali duduk. Ia tidak bodoh, kalau kalian tahu. Ia adalah salah satu siswa yang menduduki peringkat teratas saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Jadi, bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk mengerjakan tugas kecil seperti proposal ini.

Ia akan bersiap keluar dari ruang kelasnya, ketika Profesor Ahn memanggilnya. "Lu Han, aku harap kau bisa menghubungi Kim Minseok sebagai partnermu. Entah kenapa dia tidak menghadiri kelas hari ini," ujar beliau, membuat Lu Han mengerang kesal dalam hati dan mengutuk nama si partner yang baru saja disebut. _Siapa pula Kim fukcing Minseok ini?!_

Mengangguk sekilas dan menginjakkan kaki ke luar ruangan, Lu Han bergegas menuju lapangan sepak bola tanpa mempedulikan ucapan dosennya yang mengatakan sesuatu. Samar-samar telinganya menangkap sebuah angka, tapi tetap tak menggubris sama sekali.

Berjalan semakin dekat ke arah lapangan, insting alpha Lu Han segera terbangun saat mengendus sesuatu yang terasa manis antara perpaduan vanilla dan apel. Bau itu segera saja membuat dirinya merasakan gejolak aneh yang saling berebutan untuk meledak keluar dari dalam dirinya, membuat rasa panas itu semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Ia tahu bau ini. itu adalah bau omega yang kemarin ditemuinya di _cafe_ yang tak jauh dari kampus.

Lu Han kemudian mempercepat langkahnya mendekati lapangan, ia bisa mencium bau memikat yang mengisi penuh paru-parunya itu, meski jarak antara lapangan dan dirinya masih terbilang kenyataan bahwa ia akan bertemu kembali dengan omega itu membuat Lu Han sangat mengantisipasinya. Tapi, begitu ia sampai di lapangan, tempat itu terlihat sepi dan tak ada seorang pun selain dirinya. Tidak mungkin jika omega itu tidak ada di sana, sedangkan baunya sangat menunjukkan kalau ia sedang berada di sana.

Di mana tepatnya, Lu Han tidak tahu.

Mencoba menggunakan instingnya, Lu Han mengikuti bau adiktif itu perlahan, dan mengabaikan bau yang mengelilingi lapangan tempat ia berlatih, Karena jelas bahwa omega_nya_ sejak tadi menggunakan lapangannya seorang diri, hingga baunya menyebar ke seluruh tempat luas itu.

Sang alpha semakin menajamkan indra penciumnya begitu bau itu mengantarnya pada ruang loker dan tempat bilas. Segera saja bau yang sudah menjadi favoritnya itu menusuk hidungnya dengan kuat, yang kemudian ia hirup dengan senang hati untuk memuaskan paru-parunya.

Dan di sanalah ia. Berdiri membelakanginya dengan gerakan tangan yang sepertinya sedang mengancingkan baju. Tersadar bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya di ruang loker, omega itu membalikkan badan dan melemparkan pandangan bertanya dengan mata lebarnya.

Lu Han ingin bertanya baik-baik, sebenarnya. menanyakan dan sekaligus mengingatkan bahwa baunya bisa saja akan menyebabkan orang yang melewati tempat ini menjadi buas. Namun tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah menghimpit badan mungil omega tersebut dengan tubuhnya dan dinding. Dan tanpa bisa mengontrol dirinya, Lu Han sudah membenangkan wajahnya ke leher omega itu dalam-dalam.

**.**

Minseok mengenal bau familiar yang samar-samar menusuk indra penciumannya, ketika ia keluar dari tempat bilas dan mengganti pakaian. Mencoba mengingat bahwa tidak ada kenalannya yang memiliki bau itu, Minseok mengedikkan bahunya acuh, menganggap bahwa itu adalah salah satu teman sekelasnya yang sedang melewati tempat yang tak jauh darinya. Tapi, ketika bau itu semakin tajam dan memanjakan serigala di dalam dirinya, Minseok segera berbalik dan hal yang selanjutnya ia tahu adalah tubuhnya yang dihimpit oleh seorang lelaki yang segera menciumi lehernya dengan posesif dan dan agresif.

Bau lelaki itu mengisi penuh paru-parunya, membuat Minseok merasa mabuk dan terlena dengan semua kombinasi serangan bertubi-tubi dari gerakan bibir lelaki itu pada lehernya. Mendominasi seluruh tubuhnya hanya dengan sentuhan lembut. Tanpa Minseok sadari, ia melenguh dan mendesah pelan ketika sang alpha menjilat perpotongan lehernya dengan seduktif. "Kau milikku," ujar lelaki itu dengan suara serak. Lalu, hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah rasa nyeri yang menjalar di lehernya yang menyebar keseluruh tubuh dan menyentuh titik inti dalam tubuhnya. Minseok mengerang keras. Taring yang menusuk lehernya terasa sangat sakit sekaligus nikmat saat ia rasakan, membuatnya menekan kepala alpha itu lebih dalam ke leher jenjangnya, yang kemudian dibalas erangan dari sang alpha. Sesuatu dalam diri Minseok seakan menginginkan alpha itu untuk mengklaim dirinya. Untuk membuat dirinya menjadi milik alpha ini. Ia ingin menjadi mil—tunggu! Mata Minseok tiba-tiba terbuka lebar ketika sang alpha memperdalam gigitannya dan sebuah kesadaran kembali mengisi pikirannya. Membuatnya tersadar bahwa _seorang alpha sedang mencoba mengklaim dirinya!_

Rasa nikmat itu pun tergantikan dengan panik yang tiba-tiba menyergap dirinya. Minseok hanya bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi. Ia meronta dan berteriak kesakitan, memukuli punggung lelaki itu dengan perasaan gelisah. "Henti—AH!" pekiknya ketika sekali lagi alpha itu menancapkan taringnya lebih dalam dan mencengkeram kedua lengan Minsek dengan tangannya yang kekar, membuat seluruh tubuh omega itu terasa lemas tak berdaya. Ia hanya bisa memberontak lemas.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, sang alpha pada akhirnya menarik taringnya dari leher Minseok dan menjilati lehernya dengan malas-malasan. Ia kemudian menarik wajahnya dari sana dan menatap sang omega yang terengah-engah dan menatap wajah lelaki itu dengan garang. Saat itu lah Minseok tahu siapa alpha itu. Lu Han, _the future leader of leader in their pack_. Rival sepihaknya yang telah membuatnya gagal mendapatkan beasiswa yang sebenarnya sudah ia harapkan sebelum ia memasuki tahun pertamanya di kampus.

"Ada apa dengan pelototan itu, _sweetheart_?" tubuh Minseok sedikit bergetar begitu mendengar suara serak Lu Han dan nafas hangatnya yang menampar pipi. Mencoba mengabaikan sensai yang masih ia rasakan pada tubuhnya, Minseok menarik kerah baju Lu Han dengan paksa hingga leher alpha itu sedikit mendongak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" gigi Minseok bergemelutuk saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Lu Han yang melihat kilatan marah pada mata Minseok hanya menyeringai kecil dan semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, membuat Minseok hampir saja mengeluarkan lenguhan karena bau Lu Han yang hampir memabukkan dirinya.

"Apa lagi jika bukan membuatmu menjadi milikku?" jawaban Lu Han yang terdengar enteng itu semakin membuat darah Minseok mendidih, dan saat itu juga cengkramannya pada kerah Lu Han semakin erat. "Apa kau tidak tahu apa akibat dari perbuatanmu itu?!" teriak Minseok tepat di wajah Lu Han. Wajahnya memerah karena darah yang naik ke kepalanya semakin naik. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pasangan dari rivalnya yang telah menghancurkan rencana hidupnya yang ia rancang sejak lama. Menjadi pasangan seorang Lu Han adalah hal terakhir yang akan diinginkannya.

Tiba-tiba Lu Han melepas cengkraman tangan Minseok dari kerahnya, satu tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Minseok di atas kepalanya, lalu semakin mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding, menghapuskan semua jarak yang tadi masih tersisa di antara mereka. Minseok akan berteriak untuk protes ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Lu Han yang menatapnya dengan pandangan gelap dan tajam, membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya membeku dan menundukkan kepala. Namun, sepertinya Lu Han tidak memperbolehkan hal itu, karena tangan bebasnya mengangkat dagu Minseok dengan tegas tapi lembut, dan memaksa omega itu untuk menatap mata tajam yang menyimpan kelembutan milik Lu Han.

"Aku sangat tahu apa yang kulakukan, sayang," bisik Lu Han yang kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok hingga bibir mereka hampir saja bersentuhan. "Jadi, berhentilah berteriak di depan mukaku dan tunjukkan rasa patuhmu padaku. Percuma kau protes. Bagaimana pun kau sudah menjadi milikku." Ucapan Lu Han itu seakan menghancurkan harga diri Minseok. Lalu tanpa bisa ia cegah, sebuah air mata menetes mengaliri pipi pucatnya.

Lu Han tertegun melihat setetes air yang membasahi wajah pasangannya, dan tanpa sadar melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan dan dagu Minseok perlahan ketika ia merasakan tubuh sang omega bergetar hebat.

Saat Minseok mengangkat wajahnya menatap Lu Han, air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya yang memerah. "Kau," kata Minseok dengan suara lirih. "Kau hanyalah alpha rendahan yang menganggap semua omega seperti mainan! Aku membencimu! Aku harap kau pergi ke neraka!" teriakan Minseok membuat hati Lu Han seakan tertohok, dan sebelum ia bisa menghentikan Minseok, omega itu sudah berlari kencang dengan pakaiannya yang masih belum sepenuhnya terkancing, dan meninggalkan semua barangnya di sana.

Lu Han menghembuskan nafas kasar dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Ini sungguh di luar kendalinya.


	3. Chapter 02

Hi! Ada beberapa review dari kalian yang bilang kalau nggak tau apa itu alpha sama omega. Jadi, yang belum tahu aku saranin buat baca dulu note kecil yang aku persiapin buat kalian. Buat yang udah gak awam lagi tentang ABO ini, silahkan scroll down dan lanjutin baca.

So... onto the A/B/O roles! :D

A/B/O atau Alpha/Beta/Omega ini adalah sebutan dalam sebuah _role_ biologis berdasarkan sistem hierarki dengan perilaku _animalistic_. Seperti cerita ini, misalnya. Biasanya dalam role ini terdapat unsur _knotting_, atau unsur-unsur _animalistic_ lainnya, atau bahkan bisa aja mereka murni manusia dengan gen A/B/O ini.

**Alpha** umumnya dominan dan memiliki _Knot_ saat terangsang. _Knot_ ini lah yang mampu membuat Alpha menghamili omega.

**Beta **adalah bawahan Alpha yang mungkin atau tidak mungkin dapat menghamili omega. Biasanya dalam fanfiksi lainnya, beta bisa berperan sebagai omega (meski pun dalam ceritaku ini aku nggak membuatnya seperti itu).

Sedangkan **Omega **ini umumnya berada pada posisi terendah pada hierarki. Omega laki-laki biasanya memiliki _self-lubricant_ dan memiliki kemampuan untuk hamil setelah melakukan hubungan seks dengan pasangannya. Pasangan Alpha-Omega bisa membentuk ikatan dari hubungan khusus seperti telepati atau empati. Alpha bisa menjadi sangat posesif dan cemburu pada pasangannya, dan omega akan menjadi tunduk. Pasangan ini bisa memasuki masa '_heat_', di mana keduanya perlu melakukan hubungan seks; ini adalah satu-satunya waktu omega yang subur.

Dalam ceritaku ini, aku membuat masa periode omega menjadi tiga bulan sekali, karena biasanya '_heat' _berlangsung selama seminggu lebih, atau tergantung. Tidak seperti fanfiksi lainnya, omega di ceritaku bisa menahan keinginannya untuk melakukan seks pada saat periodenya. Mereka punya _heat-control_ yang disebut _supressant _untuk menyembunyikan masa subur mereka. Dan alpha juga tidak begitu saja terangsang jika merasakan ada omega _in heat_. Haya alpha-alpha tertentu saja yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengklaim omeganya.

So,Uhh... segitu aja penjelasan dariku. Kalau ada yang masih belum ngerti, kalian bisa ngePM aku kok :) tenang aja, aku nggak makan orang, Cuma suka gigit aja :P

Setelah baca penjelasan di atas, aku harap kalian bisa ngerti lebih dalam tentang cerita ini ^^ so, Enjoy!

###

Chapter 02

Belum pernah dalam hidupnya Baekhyun melihat Lu Han dengan wajah garang seperti ini. ia terbiasa dengan Lu Han yang sel alu terlihat kalem, walau terkadang lelaki dengan wajah cantik itu tak segan akan bersikap menyebalkan jika ada sesuatu yang tak disenanginya. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Aura gelap di sekitar Lu Han sudah sangat jelas membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tak mau mendekati alpha itu. Wajah garangnya cukup memberitahukan bahwa ia akan menerkam dan mencabik siapa pun yang berani mendekatinya.

Baekhyun yang notabene adalah beta kepercayaannya juga kena geraman menakutkan Lu Han. Ia tahu jika temannya itu sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk, tapi apa sebabnya ia tak tahu. Saat Lu Han kembali dari kelasnya seminggu lalu, keadaan lelaki itu sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk bisa diajak bicara secara baik-baik.

"Menurutmu, apa Lu Han sedang masa _rut_?" tanya Kyungsoo—_mate-nya_—dengan alis saling bertaut. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat di kasurnya. Ia sedang berada di kamar Kyungsoo saat ini, mencoba kabur dari amarah Lu Han yang tidak jelas dan mencari kenyamanan dengan rasa hangat dan bau adiktif yang menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin saja. Dia terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang masa PMS-nya," gumam Baekhyun sembari menciumi leher dan pundak Kyungsoo yang telanjang. Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu tertawa geli karena ciuman kecil di lehernya, sekaligus ucapan yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun.

"Dari pada membicarakan alpha menyebalkan itu, kenapa kita tidak melakukan ronde kelima saja?" tawar Baekhyun dengan mata yang kini penuh dengan gairah. Kyungsoo segera mengerang begitu tangan lentik milik Baekhyun kembali mempermainkan liang miliknya yang masih sensitif di bawah sana.

Ciuman panas pun terjadi dengan gerakan tangan di sana sini yang kemudian merambat ke arah yang lebih intim, ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamar di dobrak dengan cukup keras, membuat dua insan yang sedang bercinta itu segera terlonjak kaget dan menjauhkan diri masing-masing.

Di ambang pintu, beridirilah Minseok dengan wajah terkusut yang pernah mereka lihat. "_Really, guys?_" ujarnya tak percaya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap bertanya pada lelaki tertua di sana. "Sudah berapa kali kalian melakukannya selama seminggu ini?! apa kalian tidak tahu kalau aku juga tinggal di kamar ini, _for fenrir sake_!" protes Minseok dengan wajah menekuk dan kusut. Baekhyun yang sudah cukup mendengar teriakan marah Lu Han di kamarnya sendiri, menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan miliknya. Kenapa semua orang jadi menyebalkan sih?!

"Aku bahkan mencoba menginap di kamar Tao dan Sehun agar tidak mendengar suara berisik kalian saat melakukannya, hanya untuk mendengar dua orang itu melakukan hal yang sama! Apa kalian tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku?!" mata Minseok terlihat nanar saat menatap dua tubuh telanjang di atas kasur milik teman sekamarnya.

"Maaf, hyung. aku tidak tahu kalau kau merasa terganggu," kata Kyungsoo sedikit bersalah. Jika saja dia tahu kalau Minseok tidak menyukai kegiatan 'kecil' mereka, mereka mungkin tidak akan melakukannya di kamar ini. Tapi, jika di pikir lagi, ia juga tidak mungkin melakukannya di kamar Baekhyun yang kebetulan sekamar dengan Lu Han.

"Aku tidak apa-apa jika kalian melakukannya satu dua kali dalam seminggu. Tapi jika kalian melakukannya hampir sepuluh kali setiap hari, aku bisa gila! Lagi pula, kenapa kalian tidak meminta kamar sendiri sih. Kalian kan sudah menjadi _mate_," gerutu Minseok yang kini melangkahkan kaki menuju meja belajar miliknya.

"Kau kan tahu sendiri Hyung kalau kamar kami masih di persiapkan. Kyungsoo tidak suka kalau kamar kami terlihat kotor dan kumuh," sahut Baekhyun dengan wajah ikut menekuk karena sebal. Ia tidak peduli jika Minseok memelototinya karena ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada leher kekasihnya. Hanya bau Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat pikirannya menjadi tenang.

"Kalau kau mau bersabar sedikit, kami akan segera pindah kamar tak lama lagi," kata Kyungso dengan nada lembut. Tangannya secara otomatis mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun secara perlahan.

Minseok yang selesai mengemasi buku-buku kuliahnya, segera berbalik menatap teman sekamarnya. "Kau mengatakannya seakan aku mengusir kalian saja," ujar Minseok, kemudian kembali memelototi Baekhyun yang bergumam '_memang kenyataannya begitu_'. "Lagi pula, aku mengomeli kalian karena aku peduli denganmu, Do Kyungsoo," lanjut Minseok. "Apa kau tidak capek setiap hari ditindih oleh Baekhyun dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa besoknya tanpa bantuan laki-laki pesolek ini?!" terdengar protesan '_Hey_' dari mulut lelaki yang dituduhnya itu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dengan senyum geli. "Tentu saja tidak. Kami melakukannya karena perasaan yang sama." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar balasan Kyungsoo yang ditujukan pada Minseok.

"Oh, tidak. Kyungsooku yang manis dan polos kini menjadi maniak seks karena seorang pesolek," ujar Minseok mendramatisir. Ia mengusap airmata tak tampak di ujung matanya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, hyung. Wajar kan, kalau aku dan Kyungsoo melakukannya. Kami sama-sama saling mencintai dan membutuhkan," kata Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir _mate_-nya sekilas.

Minseok mendengus melihat pemandangan tersebut. "Kalau kau memang mencintai Kyungsoo, kau tidak akan memaksanya untuk melakukan seks saat ia tidak mau."

"Bilang saja kalau kau sangat depresi untuk mencari _mate_," sahut Baekhyun sedikit ketus, yang tentu saja dihiraukan oleh Minseok yang kini tengah bersiap-siap menuju kelasnya. "Bicara soal _mate_. Entah kenapa baumu sekarang lebih mirip milik Lu Han hyung," kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang disampingnya mengerutkan kening. "Kau benar. Bau Minseok hyung beda dari biasanya."

Saat keduanya menoleh pada Minseok, lelaki mungil di depan mereka menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah horor. "B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu Lu Han?" tanya Minseok dengan suara bergetar.

Baekhyun meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyungsoo. "Aku kan teman sekamarnya," jawabnya.

Seketika, Minseok segera mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dan mencengkeram bahu beta itu kuat-kuat. "Dengar, Byun Baekhyun. Jangan pernah sekali pun kau mengatakan apa pun tentangku. Ku perintahkan kau untuk tutup mulut selamanya. Mengerti?" kata Minseok dengan nada sedikit mengancam. Baekhyun memandangnya tidak mengerti dengan sikap aneh hyungnya itu.

Tiba-tiba didengarnya Kyungsoo menarik nafas tajam. Saat ia menoleh pada _mate_-nya trsebut, Kyungsoo menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di leher Minseok. "Hyung... itu—bukankah itu tanda—"

Sebuah tato yang sangat familiar tercetak jelas di bagian leher bawah telinga Minseok. Tato dengan tiga lingkaran kecil di sisi atas dan bawah yang mengelilingi lingkaran besar itu sempat dilihat oleh Baekhyun sebelum Minseok buru-buru menutup tanda itu dengan tangannya. Baekhyun menatap hyungnya dengan mata lebar. "Hyung, kau—kau sudah menjadi _mate_-nya Lu Han Hyung?!" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Apa itu benar hyung?" Kyungsoo juga bertanya dengan wajah yang sama.

Minseok membalikkan badan untuk menghindari tatapan keduanya. "Kalian berisik," teriaknya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. "Yang jelas jangan katakan apa pun tentangku pada si brengsek itu," lanjutnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Tidak heran Lu Han hyung seperti orang kesetanan. Ternyata inti perkaranya ada pada Minseok hyung." Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengelus dada kiri Baekhyun yang memiliki tato yang sama dengan yang ada di lehernya.

###

Lu Han membanting pintu kamarnya tanpa ampun, sebelum akhirnya menghambur keluar dengan langkah panjang-panjang dan keras. Paras tampannya terlihat menakutkan dengan beberapa lipatan yang tercetak jelas di setiap jengkal wajahnya. Kegagalan mencari omega_nya_ membuat Lu Han dalam kondisi terburuk, hingga teman-teman terdekatnya pun tidak berani mendekatinya barang sedikit pun.

Ia marah, jengkel, dan frustasi. Lebih pada dirinya sendiri sebenarnya. kejadian beberapa hari lalu membuat Lu Han terlihat seperti orang brengsek di depan omega_nya_. _Mate-nya_. Padahal ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Alpha di dalam dirinya membuat Lu Han tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri untuk mendominasi omega tersebut. Dan ironisnya, ia masih belum tahu nama _mate-_nya sendiri. Tidak tahu apakah omegnya tersebut berada di angkatan yang sama dengannya atau tidak.

Hanya berbekal dengan insting membaunya, setiap hari Lu Han mengikuti jejak bau adiktif favoritnya dengan cermat. Tapi, entah kenapa bau itu selalu berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara omega itu untuk menghapus jejaknya, yang jelas hal itu cukup membuat Lu Han frustasi. Frustasi karena ia tidak bisa menggapai _mate_-nya sendiri. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan membuat omeganya tidak bisa lari lagi darinya. Ia akan mengunci omeganya erat-erat dalam pelukannya, dan membuat mate-nya itu tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun di kasur.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Lu Han semakin frustasi. Ugh.

Berjalan mendekati kelasnya, ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan profesor Ahn yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari ruang dosen. "Oh, Lu Han?" sapa pria paruh baya tersebut. Lu Han segera mengatur wajah menekuknya dan membungkuk hormat. "Apa kau sudah menemui Kim Minseok untuk proyek penelitian kalian?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Lu Han menggeleng singkat, walau sebenarnya ia mengutuk dalam hati. Ia hampir saja melupakan tugas penting tersebut. Tapi, terserah lah. Mencari _mate_-nya lebih penting dari pada menemui Kim Minseok. Lagi pula, ia masih bisai mengerjakannya sendiri kalau memang tidak sempat menemui partner kerjanya itu.

Profesor Ahn mendesah pelan. "Sepertinya kemarin kau tidak mendengarkanku, Lu Han. Meski pun aku yakin kau bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, tapi aku harap kau bisa berkerja sama dengan orang lain," ujar beliau. "Sebagai pemimpin _pack_ di masa depan, kau harus belajar untuk mempercayai orang lain. bekerja sendiri tidak akan membuatmu memimpin _pack_," lanjutnya. Lu Han kemudian hanya mengangguk mengerti, membuat pria yang lebih tua darinya itu mendesah lagi, karena ia yakin Lu Han hanya mendengar nasihatnya sambil lalu.

"Aku harap nanti kau bisa membicarakan tugas kalian di kelas. Aku yakin Kim Minseok menghadiri kelas hari ini," ujar beliau sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelas dengan Lu Han yang mengikuti di belakang.

Keduanya hampir saja sampai ke kelas, saat tiba-tiba Lu Han menghentikan langkahnya karena bau familiar yang menusuk hidung. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sosok yang sejak seminggu ini ia cari, tapi hasilnya nihil. Saat ia mencoba untuk berlari mengikuti bau itu, panggilan Profesor Ahn membuatnya berhenti. Ia kemudian menggerutu pelan saat pria paruh baya itu menyuruhnya untuk segera memasuki kelas.

Berjalan dengan malas ke arah bangkunya, Lu Han menarik kursinya dengan kasar. Seorang gadis di dekatnya memandang Lu Han dengan takut, sebelum akhirya beranjak pergi untuk duduk ke tempat lain.

Lu Han memandang seluruh ruangan kelasnya dengan tidak minat. Bau familiar itu masih terasa segar di hidungnya. Bukannya merasa tenang bahwa _mate_-nya berada dekat dengannya, justru Lu Han merasa gelisah karena ia takut bahwa _omeganya_ tidak bisa ia temukan.

Samar-samar di dengarnya Profesor Ahn mengabsen mahasiswanya satu-satu, dan bau adiktif itu semakin tajam di hidung Lu Han, membuat alpha itu mengernyitkan keningnya . apa _mate-_nya sedang berjalan mendekatinya? Batin Lu Han. tubuhnya bergerak gelisah di tempat, mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghambur keluar dan mengejar _mate_nya saat itu juga, ketika Profesor Ahn memanggil namanya. Ia mengangkat tangan dengan malas.

"Kim Minseok?" panggil profesor tersebut, sebelum akhirnya mengulang lagi nama itu. Lu Han mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, lalu mendesah pelan. Mungkin partnernya tidak akan memasuki kelas lagi saat ini.

"Sepertinya Kim Minseok tidak menghadiri kel—" kalimat profesor Ahn terpotong saat seseorang menerobos masuk dengan nafas tersengal, disusul aroma vanilla dan apel yang memenuhi paru-paru Lu Han.

"Kim Minseok hadir!" teriak lelaki itu buru-buru.

Lu Han membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari siapa dia. lelaki itu pendek, mungil, dan jelas-jelas memiliki wajah yang indah seperti terakhir kali Lu Han melihatnya. Ia pun menyeringai lebar saat menyadari bahwa partner kerjanya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _mate-_nya sendiri.

**.**

Minseok tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan melupakan sebuah fakta besar bahwa ia berbagi kelas yang sama dengan Lu _fucking_ Han. serigala yang memaksanya untuk menjadi pasangannya itu. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah untuk menghindari laki-laki itu sebisanya dengan bantuan sehun untuk menghilangkan baunya dengan menggunakan kekuatan anginnya setiap kali ia hampir berpapasan dengan alpha itu. Lalu, saat ia hanya ingin melarikan diri dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, Minseok begitu saja menghambur masuk tanpa memperdulikan bau yang sudah di kenal serigala dalam dirinya itu.

Dan disinilah dia. duduk berdampingan dengan Lu Han yang menatapnya dengan seringaian terpampang jelas di wajah. Ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa profesor Ahn memasangkannya dengan si brengsek ini untuk proyek mereka.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku dan fokus pada pekerjaan kita," ujar Minseok kesal. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk memikirkan proyek apa untuk tugas mereka nantinya, jika Lu Han tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya sedetik pun dari wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, kita bisa melupakan tugas ini dan melakukan hal lain yang lebih bermanfaat," gumam Lu Han di dekat telinga Minseok, membuat pria kecil itu terlonjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan yang kau maksudkan. Jadi, berhentilah berbicara hal yang tidak perlu," balas Minseok yang kemudian membuat Lu Han terdiam. Ia kemudian menuliskan sesuatu pada selembar kertas miliknya tanpa menghiraukan Lu Han yang masih memandangnya.

Dua menit yang berlalu itu mereka habiskan untuk terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Lu Han membuka suara. "Apa kau tahu kalau aku terus mencarimu?" tanya Lu Han sambil meletakkan dagunya pada telapak tangan.

Minseok mendengus. "Aku tidak peduli," sahutnya.

Lu Han mengrutkan bibir. Matanya memandang Minseok tajam. "Kau harus peduli karena sekarang kau adalah _mate_-ku." Lu Han membalas tajam.

"_Well_, faktanya ritual kecil itu hanya sepihak, dan aku tidak mengakui bahwa kau pasanganku." Saat ia selesai mengucapkan itu, tubuh Lu Han tiba-tiba menempel sangat dekat dengannya. Tangan kekar milik Lu Han melingkar erat di pinggangnya, dan nafas lelaki itu terasa hangat di telinga Minseok.

"Apa kau tahu kalau tato ini mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya?" bisik Lu Han membuat tubuh Minseok sedikit bergetar, lalu sesuatu yang basah, lembut dan hangat menjilati lehernya. Tepat di mana tato yang di maksud Lu Han berada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Minseok menahan pekikannya, sambil memandang sekelilingnya untuk memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang melihat perbuatan Lu Han. ia bernafas lega begitu semua orang di sana terlihat sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

Lu Han tidak memperdulikan gerakan tangan Minseok yang mendorong-dorong tubuhnya menjauh, dan malah menghirup aroma mate-nya dalam-dalam. Pikiran Lu Han segera merasa tenang karena ia berhasil menemukan _mate-_nya kembali. Tanpa sadar ia menciumi leher Minseok.

"Lu Han, apa yang kau laku—Hentikan!" protes Minseok masih mencoba keluar dari lingkaran lengan Lu Han yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya semakin lama semakin merasakan panas dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut itu. Jika dibiarkan saja, ia tidak bisa memastikan apa yang akan di perbuatnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, Kim Minseok," kata Lu Han. tubuh Minseok lagi-lagi bergetar saat mendengar nada posesif milik Lu Han. "Aku tidak akan pernah lagi membiarkanmu kabur dari pelukanku." Minseok menahan erangannya saat Lu Han menggigit kecil daun telinganya, dan ia bisa merasakan pelukan Lu Han semakin erat di pinggangnya.

"Bisa kah kau melepaskanku? Pelukanmu membuatku sesak," protes Minseok, walau pun dalam hati ia masih menginginkan Lu Han untuk memeluknya lebih erat.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau berjanji tidak akan kabur lagi dari sisiku," gumam Lu Han sembari mengusapkan wajahnya pada leher omega itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku berjanji tidak akan kabur lagi." ucapan Minseok yang terdengar terpaksa itu membuat Lu Han tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah mengucapkan janjiku, sekarang bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu ini?!" lanjut Minseok dengan bibir mengerucut. Lu Han melepaskan pelukannya, walau tangannya masih melingkar di belakang punggung omeganya.

"Nah, kalau begini kan kau bisa mengerjakan tugas kita dengan tenang," ujar Lu Han dengan senyum lebar.

"Sialan kau," gerutu Minseok.

Mereka berdua pun kembali mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Profesor Ahn dengan teliti. Terkadang Lu Han akan memberikan ide-ide cemerlang tentang proyek mereka, dan Minseok akan menuliskannya di lembar kertasnya itu.

Setelah mata kuliah itu berakhir, Minseok mendesah lega karena akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari cengkraman Lu Han.

Saat ia mencoba berdiri dari bangkunya, tangan Lu Han menarik lengannya dengan erat. "Apa lagi?" Minseok memandang Lu Han jengkel.

"Meski pun kau sudah mengucapkan janjimu, aku masih tidak percaya. Jadi, aku ingin kau selalu di dekatku selama beberapa hari ini," kata Lu Han dengan wajah serius.

"Kau bodoh ya? Aku memiliki kelas lain yang tidak sama denganmu."

"_Well_, kau bisa menggantinya agar sama denganku."

Minseok mendengus keras. "Aku tidak mau"

"Kau _mate-_ku dan kau harus mau!"

"Kenapa kau memaksa sih?"

"Aku berhak untuk memaksamu karena kau milikku."

"Tapi aku bukan barang yang bisa kau miliki."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Keduanya saling beradu mulut tidak mau mengalah. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka memperhatikan dengan penuh minat dan heran, begitu pula dengan Profesor Ahn yang memperhatikan keduanya dari balik meja miliknya.

"Uurgh, baiklah! Terserah kau!" ujar Minseok pada akhirnya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berbalik meninggalkan Lu Han. alphanya itu kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sebelum akhirnya bergegas menyusul Minseok dan menggandeng tangannya dengan paksa.

"Profesor Ahn, ini rancangan proyek kami," gumam Minseok sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas kerjanya. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam saat Profesornya memandangan tautan tangan mereka dengan terang-terangan. Beliau kemudian hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil kertas itu dengan senyum penuh arti. Ia tidak perlu mempertanyakan lagi tentang hubungan mereka setelah ia menghirup bau Lu Han yang menguar pada tubuhnya.

Setelah Profesor Ahn menyetujui rancangan proyek mereka, Lu Han menarik paksa Minseok untuk berjalan di sisinya. ia menggumamkan lagu ceria begitu keluar dari kelas, mengundang pandangan penuh minat dari orang-orang yang tadi sempat melihatnya memasang wajah sangar.

Ia kemudian mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Minseok, saat tiba-tiba pria kecil di sampingnya menarik nafas tajam. "Lihat ada ufo!" teriak Minseok sambil menunjuk ke angkasa. Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya menuju arah telunjuk Minseok. Mana ada ufo di dunia ini? apa lagi saat siang bolong, pikirnya, saat tiba-tiba tangan Minseok terlepas dari genggamannya dan berlari sangat kencang meninggalkan Lu Han yang sempat tertegun.

Pria itu kemudian cepat tersadar dan segera bergegas mengejar Minseok. Berlari tak kalah cepat hanya untuk menangkap omega nakal tersebut.

Minseok semakin mempercepat larinya saat Lu Han hampir menyamai langkahnya. Nafasnya sudah pendek-pendek karena ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk berlari. Ia kemudian melemparkan tumpukan buku bekas yang sempat ia lewati untuk menghalangi Lu Han dan bergegas memasuki gedung tak tak jauh darinya, dan bersembunyi di dalam perpustakaan kampus.

Suasana terlihat sunyi saat ia memasuki ruangan luas itu. Tak ingin mengalihkan perhatian penjaga perpus, cepat-cepat ia bersembunyi di pojok ruangan di balik lemari buku tinggi yang tidak mungkin bisa dilihat oleh orang lain. ia yakin Lu Han tidak akan mungkin bisa menemukannya.

Atau tidak.

Matanya membelalak lebar saat mendapati Lu Han berjalan mendekatinya dengan pandangan sangat menakutkan, seolah-olah aura gelap mengelilingi badannya. Minseok menelan ludah karena gugup sekaligus takut. "Sudah kubilang jangan pernah kabur dariku," ucapan Lu Han terdengar tajam menusuk telinga.

Melemparkan buku ke arah Lu Han yang berhasil di hindari alpha itu, Minseok menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur dan kembali membuat kaki pendeknya untuk lari, tidak memperdulikan teriakan marah penjaga perpus yang memperingatkannya.

Minseok terus berlari, tapi Lu Han tidak berhenti untuk mengejar. Tenggorokannya terasa panas karena kehabisan nafas, tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkannya untuk berhenti berlari. Ia tidak mau Lu Han menangkapnya.

Dalam hati ia mengutuki pria yang yang mengejarnya itu, saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar geraman keras di belakangnya. Minseok menoleh, dan matanya membelalak lebar begitu melihat seekor serigala berbadan besar dan berwarna gelap sehitam malam berlari mengejarnya. Ia ingin berlari lebih kencang, tapi kakinya sudah tak mampu lagi untuk berlari. Serigala itu kemudian melonpati tubuhnya dan menghadangnya untuk kabur lebih jauh lagi.

"L-Lu Han." serigala itu menggeram mendengar namanya di panggil. Taringnya yang tajam terlihat jelas keluar dari mulutnya yang runcing saat ia kembali menggeram. Mata merah serigala itu menyala tajam memandang Minseok.

Ia mundur selangkah. Tidak menyangka bahwa Lu Han akan bertransformasi hanya untuk mengejarnya.

Mencoba untuk tidak membuat serigala di depannya menyalak marah, Minseok membuka mulutnya hanya untuk membuat serigala berbadan raksasa itu mencengkeram kerah bagian belakangnya dengan taringnya yang tajam. Lalu, hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Minseok bergelantung dengan Lu Han yang berlari kencang menuju entah ke mana.

###

Saat itu Baekhyun baru saja kembali dari kamar Kyungsoo untuk berganti pakaian, saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar terdobrak kencang dan seekor serigala hitam memasuki kamar dengan Minseok yang bergelantung di mulutnya.

Matanya memandang serigala itu dengan horor. "L-Lu Han hyung," panggilnya dengan suara bergetar. Jika Lu Han sampai bertransformasi menjadi serigala, berarti pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Di liriknya Minseok yang kini dilempar oleh Lu Han ke kasur, kemudian mengangguk-angguk mengerti saat alpha itu menggeram keras padanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan keluar," ujarnya buru-buru. Ia tidak mau berhadapan dengan alpha Lu Han yang sudah bertransformasi.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun yang terburu-buru itu, kini hanya ada Minseok dan seekor serigala yang menatapnya nanar di kamar itu.

Minseok bergerak gelisah di tempatnya, saat Lu Han tak juga kembali bertransformasi ke tubuhnya semula. "M-maafkan aku," cicitnya dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, tapi serigala itu hanya menatapnya seakan siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

"L-Lu han, kau membuatku takut," ujarnya jujur. Matanya terasa panas karena perasaan kalut dan takut di dadanya. Ia siap menumpahkan air asin itu saat tiba-tiba Lu Han melompat padanya dengan tubuh telanjang bulat, dan menindihnya dengan tangan terperangkap di atas kepala.

"Kau membuatku sangat marah, Kim Minseok," desis Lu Han dengan mata menyala merah.

Minseok terisak pelan, terlalu putus asa karena tidak berhasil kabur dari alpha egois ini. ia meringis kesakitan begitu genggaman di pergelangan tangannya semakin erat. "Kenapa kau kabur dariku, hmm? Apa sebegitu tidak sukanya kau menjadi pasanganku?" Lu Han menelusuri wajah Minseok dengan bibirnya.

Omega di bawahnya kemudian memandang Lu Han dengan tajam, walau pun tersirat ketakutan di matanya. Hati Lu Han sedikit sakit saat melihat mata itu.

"Aku membencimu. Aku amat sangat membencimu!" teriak Minseok tepat di wajah Lu Han.

Pandangan Lu Han segera menggelap mendengar kalimat yang terasa seperti racun itu. Ia kemudian menarik dagu Minsoek kasar dan mencium bibir Minseok. Melumatnya hingga omega itu tidak bisa berkata apa pun.

Minseok meronta hebat. Mengunci rapat-rapat mulutnya saat Lu Han mencoba menelusupkan lidahnya dengan paksa. Cengkraman tangan Lu Han di rahangnya semakin menyiksanya, dan tanpa sadar air mata mengalir mulus di pipinya.

Isakannya itu mampu menghentikan Lu Han yang terus menciuminya.

"Apa kau begitu membenciku hingga kau menangis memilukan seperti ini?" gumam Lu Han sambil mengelap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Minseok memalingkan wajah. Tidak ingin terpengaruh oleh tatapan terluka milik Lu Han. air matanya masih mengalir deras di pipi meski pun Lu Han masih saja mengelapnya.

"Aku—" suara Minseok bergetar. "Aku hanya tidak ingin berakhir sama seperti ibuku," gumamnya, membuat Lu Han mengernyitkan keningnya bertanya-tanya. Ia kemudian menunduk dan mencium mata Minseok dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan omega di bawahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin berakhir menjadi omega yang terbuang seperti ibuku. Terlantar karena alphanya mengejar omega lain. Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti itu." Minseok segera terisak hebat begitu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat hati Lu Han terasa pedih dengan suara yang terasa menyayat hatinya itu.

"Aku tidak mau seperti itu, Lu Han. Tidak mau."

Lu Han membenamkan wajah Minseok dalam pelukannya. Mencium puncak kepalanya berkali-kali hanya agar omega itu bisa merasa tenang. Ia yakin kalau sebenarnya Minseok mengatakan hal itu di luar kendalinya karena ketakutan. Walau begitu, ia merasa bersyukur karena setidaknya ia tahu alasan di balik keengganan Minseok untuk menjadi mate-nya. Meski ia belum pernah mengalami hal buruk apapun dalam keluarganya, tapi Lu Han yakin, cerita itu membuat omeganya merasakan trauma yang hebat dalam hidupnya.

"Minseok, kau tidak akan berakhir seperti itu," janji Lu Han di puncak kepala Minseok. Minseok terus terisak, mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di dada telanjang Lu Han. "Apa kau mendengarkanku? Aku berjanji kau tidak akan berakhir seperti ibumu. Akan kupastikan hanya kau satu-satunya omega dalam hidupku. Kau dengar itu?"

Minseok menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mau percaya denganmu. Kau—kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya." Kalimat Minseok terdengar lirih di telinga Lu Han, dan pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minseok.

"Mungkin aku terihat seperti orang brengsek saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Tapi kumohon, percaya lah padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu seorang diri hanya untuk orang lain. Aku berjanji."

Minseok mendongak mendengar kalimat Lu Han yang terdengar meyakinkan itu. Mata Lu Han terlihat serius saat memandangnya, dan Minseok tidak bisa menemukan apa pun saat mencari kebohongan di mata lembut milik Lu Han.

"Kalau kau sampai mengingkari janjimu, aku bersumpah akan membuatmu impoten dan tidak bisa memiliki anak," gumam Minseok dengan wajah serius, walau pun matanya masih terlihat basah karena airmata.

Lu han tertawa kecil, lalu mencium bibir minseok kilat. "Kau bisa pegang janjiku, Kim Minseok." Omega itu kemudian tersenyum lembut mendengar nada penuh keyakinan pada suara Lu Han.

Untuk sesaat alpha di atasnya tertegun menatap senyuman yang terlukis di bibirnya. Terksima dengan senyum pertama yang ditunjukkan oleh Minseok padanya sejak mereka bertemu. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya tergores sesuatu dan degupan tak terkontrol karena akselesari yang mendadak itu membuat Lu Han sedikit susah bernafas. Wajah cantik milik Minseok yang dihiasi dengan senyuman itu membuat wajah omeganya terlihat lebih indah. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan menjaga omega itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah rasa hangat di dada kirinya, membuyarkan pikiran Lu Han. ia menunduk menatap tangan Minseok yang mengelus tato miliknya. "Rasanya tidak adil jika hanya alpha yang bisa menandai apa yang menjadi miliknya," gumam Minseok tanpa pikir panjang.

Lu Han tersenyum kecil. "Kau juga bisa meninggalkan tato milikmu padaku."

Minseok memandang Lu Han dengan mata melebar lucu. "Benarkah?"

Alpha itu mengangguk kecil, lalu menunduk untuk membisikkan seuatu di telinga si omega. "Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

Saat itu lah Minseok merasakan sesuatu yang keras menusuk pahanya.

###

**a/n : sebenarnya aku masih mau nambahin /cough/ smut /cough/ di chapter ini. tapi aku nggak mau buat chapter ini lebih panjang lagi, dan aku mutusin untuk ngeletakin adegan itu di chapter selanjutnya. Jadi yang sabar ya. Hahaha**

**love,**

**Xiuhoney**


	4. Chapter 03

**Seperti yang kujanjikan, chapter yang sudah kalian tunggu-tunggu.**

**Warning: smut, knotting, self lubrication. Pls close the tab if your under 18 y.o.**

###

Chapter 03

Minseok menunduk untuk melihat sesuatu yang menusuk pahanya. Wajahnya seketika memerah seperti tomat begitu melihat kejantanan Lu Han yang berdiri kencang dan keras. Ia baru menyadari bahwa alphanya itu tidak memakai selembar benang pun pada tubuhnya.

"Minseok." Lehernya meremang begitu mendengar suara serak Lu Han saat membisikkan namanya di telinga. Ia mendongak dan menatap mata Lu Han yang dipenuhi oleh api gairah. Pria itu kemudian menunduk hanya untuk menelusuri wajah Minseok dengan bibirnya. Aroma kasturi dan _after shave_ segera memenuhi paru-parunya saat ia menghirup bau Lu Han yang mendominasinya.

"Apa kau mau melakukannya denganku?" Lu Han memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu di sekitar rahang dan lehernya, membuat Minseok mengerang pelan dengan manuver itu. _Bagaimana bisa aku menolak jika kau melakukan hal ini padaku?!_ Batin Minseok sembari mencengkeram lengan Lu Han tanpa sadar, dan melengkungkan lehernya ke belakang, memberikan akses lebih untuk lelaki itu.

Dalam hati Lu Han bersorak menang dengan sikap Minseok yang menandakan persetujuan tersirat itu.

Tangan kanannya kemudian menelusup masuk ke dalam kemeja minseok, menelusuri kulit sehalus bayi milik _mate_-nya itu perlahan, sebelum akhirnya mengelus puting Minseok dengan ibu jarinya dan mencubitnya pelan. Sementara bibirnya bermain-main dengan leher Minseok, dan menjilati tato yang telah ia buat, lalu turun ke perpotongan leher dan pundak pria mungil di bawahnya. Menghisapnya perlahan, dan kembali pada wajah Minseok. Mencium kening, mata, dan ujung bibir omeganya dengan lembut, sedangkan tangannya dengan ahli melepas kancing kemeja Minseok perlahan. Mengekspos dada Minseok yang seputih salju.

Bibirnya tidak sabar melumat bibir Minseok dengan kasar sekaligus lembut. Melemparkan kemeja si omega yang akhirnya terlepas dari tubuhnya, Lu Han menyelipkan lidah dalam mulut omega itu, bertarung dengan lidah milik Minseok untuk mendominasi ciuman mereka yang berakhir semakin dalam dan panas.

Minseok kemudian menyerah, membiarkan lidah lluhan mengeksplorasi mulutnya dan mengabsen satu-satu gigi timun miliknya. Kedua lengannya dengan putus asa melingkari leher Lu Han. Ia tersenyum kecil di antara ciuman mereka yang penuh gairah itu. Menyukai perasaan yang menggebu-gebu dalam dirinya, yang membuat Minseok merasa sangat bersemangat dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Ia juga menyukai aroma tubuh mereka yang menyatu dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Membuat Minseok menyadari bahwa ia akan menjadi milik Lu Han dan Lu Han akan menjadi miliknya.

Ia mendesah pelan, saat dengan sengaja ia mengangkat pinggulnya agar bertemu dengan milik Lu Han yang semakin mengeras seperti batu. Alphanya itu segera mengeluarkan geraman kecil, membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas dan Minseok mengerang protes karena kontak yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Segera setelah alphanya itu melepaskan celana jins dan boxernya, ia bergegas bangun dari posisi telentangnya untuk duduk di pangkuan Lu Han, kemudian kembali melingkarkan lengannya pada leher lelaki itu dan terlebih dulu mencium bibir Lu Han dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tidak sabar.

"AH—" Minseok mengerang begitu tubuh kecilnya melakukan kontak dengan milik Lu Han, dan Lu Han menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kembali mengklaim leher Minseok. Memberikan ciuman dan gigitan lembut di sana. Ia memastikan leher jenjang Minseok berhiaskan bercak merah kebiruan di setiap jengkalnya.

Keduanya mengerang bersamaan begitu Minseok menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk melakukan kontak lebih dengan pinggul Lu Han.

Bibir sang Alpha semakin menuruni leher Minseok menuju dada seputih salju miliknya, menebarkan ciuman yang sama dengan yang ia berikan pada lehernya. Dengan nakal ia memberikan jilatan anak kucing pada puting minseok. Membuat omega itu mengeluarkan desahan nikmat ketika ia menggigit puting tersebut, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengusap dan mencubit puting satunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Hawa di ruangan itu menjadi sangat panas dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

Setelah puas bermain-main dengan puting Minseok, Lu Han kembali mencium bibir pria mungil itu dengan kasar. Menghisap dan menggigit bibir Minseok, tidak peduli jika bibir itu akan menjadi bengkak nantinya. Tangannya yang bebas mengelus punggung Minseok perlahan menuruni bokong kencang yang sangat diinginkannya sejak ia mengklaim diri Minseok menjadi miliknya.

Perlahan ia meremas bokong itu, membuat Minseok mengerang, sebelum akhirnya mengusap lubang masuk milik omeganya yang basah. "_Look, you're so wet for me_," ujarnya serak di telinga Minseok. Minseok hanya bisa mendesah pasrah di ceruk leher Lu Han.

Lu Han kemudian memisahkan dua gunung lembut itu perlahan. Menggoda lubang basah yang hangat itu dengan ujung jarinya, dan mendorongnya masuk hanya sedikit. Minseok bergetar di atasnya. Omeganya kembali mengerang begitu ia merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubangnya, dan sensasi aneh menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika jari tengah milik Lu Han bergerak maju dan mundur terus-menerus.

Minseok terkesiap saat jari-jari yang lain kembali masuk hanya untuk melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali. Tanpa sadar Minseok ikut bergerak untuk membuat jemari Lu Han tenggelam lebih dalam.

"Lu—AH! HNGHHH—LU HAN!" teriak Minseok saat jari-jari itu membuat gerakan menggunting di dalam sana, mencoba melonggarkan urat kencang Minseok agar lebih siap untuk Lu Han nanti. Minseok tak berhenti mendesah. Ia merasa sangat putus asa karena ingin merasakan sesuatu yang lebih, tapi Lu Han hanya membalasnya dengan ciuman di leher dan pundak tanpa mengurangi gerakan tangannya tersebut.

"Lu han—ahhh—Kumohon! Kumohonnnnn—" pinta Minseok berulang-ulang tanpa tahu apa yang dimintanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kekosongan saat Lu Han menarik keluar jemarinya, dan ia mengerang protes.

Tanpa di beri aba-aba, tubuhnya sudah kembali telentang di atas matras dengan Lu Han di atasnya. Mata lelaki itu berkobar-kobar karena penuh dengan gairah, dan Minseok tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mencium bibir Lu Han dan melumatnya perlahan dan dalam. Ia menolak melepaskan ciumannya ketika pria di atasnya itu mencoba untuk melonggarkan lingkarang lengannya di leher sang alpha.

"Minseok." Ia tidak mempedulikan panggilan Lu Han dan malah mengangkat pinggulnya tidak sabar, ingin merasakan Lu Han lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Minseok! Dengarkan aku," perintah Lu Han itu segera membuat mata Minseok terbuka lebar, tersadar dengan apa yang di lakukannya. Ia berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menatap Lu Han seakan tersesat dengan semua sensasi yang menyerang tubuhnya. Ia kemudian bisa memfokuskan pandangannya lagi saat Lu Han menciumi rahangnya.

"Dengar, _Sweetheart_," pinta Lu Han. "Aku ingin menyempurnakan ikatan kita. Dan aku memintamu untuk menahannya sebentar. Okay?" ujarnya. Ia kemudian menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gugup begitu melihat Minseok menatapnya dengan pandangan menimbang.

"Apa rasanya sakit?" tanya Minseok sedikit takut. Untuk sesaat Lu Han berpikir apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau tidak.

Pada akhirnya ia mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Tapi aku bisa meyakinkanmu kalau rasa sakitnya hanya sebentar." Ucapan Lu Han yang terdengar meyakinkan itu pun membuat Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Lu Han tersenyum lebar, lalu menunduk untuk menangkap bibir penuh milik Minseok dengan lembut dan dalam, yang segera dibalas Minseok dengan intensitas yang sama. Lu Han melepaskan ciumannya perlahan, lalu memandang Minseok dengan penuh kelembutan, memberikan aba-aba pada omega itu untuk bersiap-siap.

Dipisahkannya kedua kaki Minseok untuk terbuka lebih lebar, mengekspos lubang mungil milik lelaki mungil itu yang sempat disiapkannya tadi. Minseok tidak bisa menahan rasa panas yang menjalar ke wajah dan lehernya karena rasa malu, ketika Lu Han menatap miliknya itu dengan wajah terkesima yang terang-terangan. Ia kemudian mengaggukkan kepalanya perlahan saat Lu Han menatapnya meminta persetujuan dalam diam.

Dan ketika Lu Han mendorong tubuhnya yang keras itu perlahan memasuki liang sempit miliknya, Minseok mengerang kesakitan. Rasanya perih dan tubuhnya seakan dirobek menjadi dua. Ujung matanya tanpa diaba-aba mengeluarkan cairan bening.

Di lain pihak, Lu Han menahan erangan karena sensasi yang di rasakan tubuh kecilnya. Minseok terasa sangat sempit dan hangat, hingga membuatnya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak begitu saja mendorong pinggulnya dengan sekali gerakan.

Ia mendongak menatap Minseok yang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit, kemudian mencium bibir omeganya dengan lembut untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sa-sakit, Lu," rengek Minseok dengan airmata berlinang. Lu Han mengusap air bening itu dengan bibirnya, dan Minseok kembali mengerang sakit.

"Ssshhh—tahan sebentar lagi," pinta Lu Han dengan gigi bergemelutuk menahan gairah. Minseok mencoba menahannya, tapi rasa perih itu tak juga hilang. Uratnya yang mengelilingi Lu Han malah mengapit tubuh kecil lelaki itu dengan erat, seakan menahannya untuk tidak masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Minseok, rileks," kata Lu Han di sela-sela erangannya. "Aku tidak bisa bergerak kalau kau mengapitku seperti ini." Minseok menggeleng keras, dan erangan kesakitan semakin diproduksi olehnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih dalam hingga sebercak darah muncul di sana.

"Hey, Minseok, _babe_, dengarkan aku. Aku berjanji setelah ini kau tidak akan merasakan sakit. Percaya padaku," ujar Lu Han. Minseok menatap Lu Han dengan nafas sedikit sesak, kemudian mengangguk pelan, mencoba untuk rileks dan menarik nafas, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Lu Han kemudian kembali mencium bibir Minseok dalam. Mengalihkan perhatian omeganya untuk memfokuskan perhatiannya pada ciuman mereka, menginginkan Minseok untuk menghiraukan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Beruntung Minseok balas menciumnya.

Lalu, setelah dirinya sepenuhnya memasuki Minseok, tanpa memberikan aba-aba pada omeganya itu, Lu Han menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, membuat Minseok terkesiap dalam ciuman mereka. Gerakan pinggul Lu Han semula terasa lambat dan sedikit menyakitkan dirasakannya, namun begitu pria di atasnya itu bergerak lebih cepat, erangan kesakitan Minseok berubah menjadi erangan nikmat.

Milik Lu Han di dalam sana terasa lebih tebal, keras, dan hangat dari pada jari pria itu, dan Minseok mengerang keras saat tubuh Lu Han mampu menyentuh titik sensitif di dalam dirinya.

Lu Han menunduk menatap makhluk terindah di bawahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca penuh gairah. Wajahnya memerah dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Rambutnya yang basah karena keringat, menempel di keningnya. Ia merunduk dan kembali mencium Minseok, membiarkan bibir tipisnya melumat bibir penuh milik omeganya.

Cengkraman tangan Minseok di bahunya membuat kulit itu terluka karena tekanan kukunya terlalu dalam. Ia juga meninggalkan bekas yang sama pada pinggang Minseok, menuntun lelaki di bawahnya untuk bergerak seirama dengannya.

Minseok _miliknya_. _Miliknya. Miliknya_ sepenuhnya! Pikirannya berteriak dengan kencang.

Belum pernah ia menginginkan seseorang dengan sangat seperti ini. Menginginkan omega itu berada di bawah perlindungannya. Bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan membuat siapa pun dan apa pun menyakiti _miliknya_.

Didengarnya minseok kembali mengeluarkan desahan indah di telinganya, membuatnya menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat, tidak peduli jika gerakannya terlihat tidak teratur. Ia menciumi leher Minseok dan menjilat tato yang sama dengan di dadanya, kemudian menggigit pelan bagian leher itu, membuat Minseok mengeluarkan mantra memohonnya.

"Lu Han, kumohon! Lu Han, Lu Han, Lu Han. aku ingin—AHH!"

Gerakan tangan Lu Han di antara tubuh mereka membuat Minseok mendesah panjang dan sebuah cairan hangat menyembur keluar membasahi dada dan perutnya. Denyutan di sekeliling tubuh Lu Han mengundangnya untuk berkembang menjadi lebih besar.

"Minseok!" Lu Han menggeram pelan, lalu berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya. Saat itu juga Minseok merasakan milik Lu Han di dalamnya menjadi lebih lebar dan besar, membuat Minseok lagi-lagi merasakan dirinya dirobek dan dihancurkan. Ia mencengkeram lengan dan bahu Lu Han dengan kencang, membuat kukunya mencakar kulit putih langsat milik pria di atasnya.

"Lu Han, lepaskan, lepaskan! Aku mohon lepaskan!" pinta Minseok sambil meronta mencoba melepaskan tubuh Lu Han dari dalam dirinya. Lu Han menahan Minseok untuk tetap bertahan di tampatnya. Tidak mempedulikan erangan kesakitan Minseok. Ia tidak bisa berhenti saat itu juga. Tidak, saat ia bisa membuat Minseok menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

Lalu, ketika ia kembali menyentuh titik sensitif Minseok dan membuatnya terkunci pada tempatnya. Minseok mengerang pelan. Mengerang nikmat karena sensasi berbeda yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Lu Han bisa merasakan tekanan pada skrotumnya setelah melepaskan _knot_ itu.

Tanpa sadar Minseok meggerakkan pinggulnya lagi, membuat Lu Han melakukan hal yang sama. Omeganya itu kembali merasa keras dan ujungnya menggosok perut Lu Han perlahan bersamaan dengan gerakan pinggul keduanya.

Hanya membutuhkan beberapa dorongan lagi, keduanya mencapai orgasme bersama dengan nafas saling beradu. Lu Han terkulai lemas di atas tubuh Minseok. Terengah-engah di ceruk leher _mate_-nya karena kegiatan bercinta mereka yang terasa sangat menggelora. Tubuh kecilnya di dalam Minseok kembali ke bentuk semula, tapi tak ada niatan untuk menarik keluar miliknya.

Lu Han kemudian sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu menatap Minseok di bawahnya yang masih mencoba mengatur nafas. Ia tersenyum lembut, sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir bengkak omeganya dengan lembut dan sensual.

"Kau milikku sepenuhnya sekarang, Kim Minseok," ujarnya sejenak, lalu menciumnya kembali. Dirasakannya Minseok tersenyum lebar di antara ciuman mereka, sebelum kembali terhanyut dalam ciuman dalam dan luar biasa itu.

Minseok melepaskan ciumannya begitu ia merasakan tubuh Lu Han di dalamnya kembali mengeras. Ia kemudian mendongak menatap Lu Han yang memasang cengiran lebar di wajah.

"Ronde dua?" tawarnya, membuat Minseok mengerang pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bilang aku bisa meninggalkan tatoku padamu."

"Cakaranmu sudah menjadi tato di tubuhku."

"Dasar pembohong. Jangan sentuh aku lagi!"

"Tapi Minseok, aku masih keras!"

-FIN-

**a/n: jangan tanyakan apa yang udh aku buat ini. Smut perdana dariku untuk kalian. Maaf kalo sedikit berantakan atau terkesan terburu-buru(?). aku harap kalian gak kecewa dengan smut abal-abal ini.**

**akhirnya cerita ini berakhir juga. makasih buat kalian yg udah nyempetin baca apalagi ngasih feedback :') aku selalu ketawa baca review kalian yg kebanyakan gak sabar sama adegan lemonnya hahaha. tapi entah kenapa aku masih nggak lega klo cerita ini berakhir cuma gini aja. Haruskah kubuatkan cerita spesial? /wiggles eyebrow :p**

**oh iya, satu lagi. di antara kalian ada yang nge-shipper baeksoo nggak? Kalau mau, aku pingin banget bikin spin off baeksoo dari cerita ini. bagaimana?**


End file.
